Through-Out My Life
by Princess Lyndz
Summary: This is a life story from when Vegeta is three until I don't know when. It's Pg13 due to torture&violence
1. Prolougue

THROUGH-OUT MY LIFE  
  
  
  
A/N: this story is about Vegeta's life from when he is three until I don't know when. Each chap. will be a differant year of his life. I might make one chap a year, or I might make one chap two or three years. I don't know yet. All I know is that this story is going to be rather long.  
WARNING: if you don't like violence then don't read.  
DISCLAMER: i don't own anything.  
"...." is talking  
'.....' is thoughts  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
PROLOUGUE  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prince Vegeta was a saiyan, but not any saiyan mind you. He was the saiyan prince. Almost every saiyan looked up to him. Except for one. His father. The king. The saiyan king absolutely hated his son. To him, the prince was an inconvenience. An accident. The truth, he was envious. Jealous of his son's power. Prince Vegeta never even knew that he harbored such an amazing amount of power. To be honest, everyone thought that the prince was weak, since he didn't like fighting. He wanted peace. Everyone thought that he was crazy, except for Bardock. Bardock could see the true power within the boy. He could see how much the young prince wanted to please his father, to be praised, to fit in. That is why Bardock and Prince Vegeta got along. It was unheard of: royalty and third-class, friends. Yet it was true. Bardock tought and trained the prince since he was one. Now he was three. He was the smartest and strongest saiyan ever. But he still didn't know how to bring out his true power. His normal power was around fourty-five thousand. It was the highest power level ever. And it was before he got angry and raised his power, braking the barrier that prevented him from reaching his true power, his true form; And it was what got him signed up as Frieza's slave, his father feared him and his power. 


	2. Life At Three Years Old

THROUGH-OUT MY LIFE  
  
  
  
DISCLAMER: i don't own anything.  
WARNING: has violence.  
  
"..." is talking  
'....' is thoughts  
~...~ is mental conversation  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
LIFE AT THREE YEARS OLD  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
The young prince was walking down the hallway, too engrossed in finishing the last page of the book that Bardock let him borrow a couple hours ago, to watch where he was going. Because of that he crashed into someone. But not just any certain someone. A white and purple lizard named Frieza.  
"Watch where you're going, brat. Next time, it'll be your head."Frieza snapped.  
"I'm sorry, Lord Frieza. I'll be more careful. I just wanted to finish the last page of the book before I went to spar with Bardock." Prince Vegeta appologized.  
"Yes, well. Young prince, why doesn't your father train you? Doesn't he love you at all?" Frieza asked.  
"My father loves me more than anyone'll ever know. He doesn't train me because he's too busy at meetings."Prince Vegeta defended.  
"Whatever, young prince, the truth is: your father hates you. You burden him."Frieza uttered.  
Prince Vegeta's eyes filled with tears, but he kept them from dropping.  
"Excuse me Lord Frieza, but I have to get back to my training"Prince Vegeta muttered, just loud enough for Frieza to hear.  
Prince Vegeta edged past Frieza, and then ran all the way to Bardock's house with tears streaming down his face.  
He knocked on Bardock's door and listen for someone coming. Instead, he heard a voice in his head.  
~Prince Vegeta, come in.~ Bardock's voice said inside of his head.  
~Okay~Prince Vegeta said back.  
Prince Vegeta opened the door and walked inside. He had already wiped all the tears off of his face, but you could still see the tearstains that the tears left on his face.  
"Hello."Prince Vegeta said.  
"Hey."said Bardock, Fashia, Tora, Panbukin, and Boradose.  
"Do any of you know why Frieza was in the palace?"Prince Vegeta asked, a shiver going through his body.  
"I heard that he's going there to talk to your dad."Fashia replied.  
Prince Vegeta's eyes started to water, but he blinked the tears back.  
"Thanks. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't there to torture and beat up on me again."Prince Vegeta said.  
"Kid, if he did that, then we'd beat up on him."Bardock assured.  
Prince Vegeta smiled weakly.  
"Thanks. Here's your book back, Bardock, I'm finished."Prince Vegeta said.  
"That is a three-thousand page book. You read all of it in three hours?"Bardock asked, astounded.  
Prince Vegeta nodded.  
"Woah."Panbukin put in.  
"You guys are weird. That was slow for me. I wanted to make sure that I read all of the details. Normally, I would've finished it in an hour."Prince Vegeta commented.  
Panbukin, Boradose, Fashia, Tora, and Bardock are staring at Prince Vegeta, mouths agape.  
"Now you're acting really weird. Well you guys spar with me?"Prince Vegeta asked.  
"Okay, we'll spar. But it's everyone against each other. Okay? And noone will hold back any of their power."Tora explained.  
"Okay. Sure. Fine. Come on. Let's go."Prince Vegeta said excitedly.  
Prince Vegeta, Bardock, Tora, Fashia, Boradose, and Panbukin flew off toward the castle.  
They land outside Prince Vegeta's private training room.  
"Come on." Prince Vegeta says as he puts in the password.  
The door opens and Prince Vegeta, Bardock, Tora, Fashia, Boradose, and Panbukin walk in.  
They all get in their fighting stance and start fighting.  
  
AN HOUR LATER:  
Prince Vegeta, Bardock, Tora, Fashia, Boradose, and Panbukin come stumbling out. Each with their own batch of bruises, cuts, and other various injuries.   
"That was hard. If we all had to train like that everyday, we'd be the strongest people in the universe."Fashia commented.  
"Then how about we train train like that everyday?"Bardock suggested.  
"Are you crazy? I almost got killed. I was almost flattened. Okay, I'm all for it." Prince Vegeta put in.  
The others just nodded to show their approval.  
"Good, then it's setteled. We'll get here and start training at eight in the morning, and we'll stop at six at night. When we're all super saiyans, we'll overthrow Frieza and free the planets that are under his control." Bardock explained.   
"Kay. Night."Prince Vegeta said.  
"Night." Bardock, Tora, Fashia, Boradose, and Panbukin said.  
Bardock, Tora, Fashia, Boradose, and Panbukin went to their houses and fell fast asleep.  
Prince Vegeta went to his room. But, when he got there, he saw his father looking very solemn.  
"My son, you are to work under Frieza starting tomorrow. He will be here to pick you up at ten."King Vegeta uttered.  
King Vegeta walked up to Prince Vegeta, knelt down, and gave his son a quick hug before turning on his heel and walking away.  
Prince Vegeta walked into his room and shut the door. Then he punched the wall, hard.  
"DON'T I EVEN GET A SAY IN THIS?!? I DON'T WANT TO WORK FOR THAT STUPID, BUTT UGLY, LIZARD! HE'LL TURN ME INTO A MONSTER! I'LL NEVER BECOME ONE OF HIS LOWLIFE FLUNKIES! I REFUSE! I REFUSE TO WORK FOR HIM! I'LL DIE FIGHTING! I REFUSE TO WORK FOR HIM, I'LL FIGHT HIM TO THE END; AND WHETHER HE DIES OR I DO IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO NOT HAVE TO WORK FOR THAT LIZARD!!!"Prince Vegeta screamed, putting all of his rage into his words. His unique red-brown hair turning an electric blond, his lively black eyes turning an evil, cold turquise.   
Seconds later, Prince Vegeta passed out. His body couldn't handle the sudden increase of power.  
His last thought before he passed out: Why tomorrow, my fourth birthday; I hate this life.  
Prince Vegeta slept through the night. Yet not peacefully. His night was filled with nightmares of being killed repeatedly, by Frieza's hands. 


End file.
